Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month
Suggest a "Did you know...?" about any topic relating to Phineas and Ferb. Please do not support your own nomination and please do not support one nomination more then once. No ballot box stuffing. All votes must be signed. Multiple votes by the same user will be deleted or merged into a single vote. Users may change or remove their own votes at any time. Any votes that are altered or removed by a different person will be restored, and the votes cast by the offender may be negated at the discretion of an admin. Previous nominations may be viewed in the archive. Please do not add any new nominations after the 20th of the month so that each one will have enough time to be voted on. for September 2010 Did you know... Ferb can speak Martian * Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. * Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... Phineas and Ferb have completed all of the things mentioned in the theme song or something similar to them. Building a Rocket- They build a rocket to look at the star that their dad named after them. (Out to Launch) Fighting a Mummy- They search for a mummy in the basement of the movie theater when they go to see a mummy movie. (Are You My Mummy?) Climbing the Eifel Tower- This has been referenced to two times. 1) Their rollercoaster cars hits the Eifel Tower. 2) When Irving wants his brother to meet Phineas and Ferb but they are at the movies, Baljeet uses the hologram project that they built him to project an Eifel Tower.(Rollercoaster/ Not Phineas and Ferb) Discovering something that doesn’t exist- Candace earns a badge for this when she tries to become a Fireside Girl in order to see a concert for Fireside Girls. (Fireside Girl Jamboree) Giving a monkey a shower- They give a monkey a shower in their tree house when they are stranded on an island. (Swiss Family Phineas) Surfing Tidal Waves-This also has been referenced to two times. 1) When they build a beach in their backyard, there is a surfing contest. 2) The Flynn-Fletcher family all surfs at some point during their vacation in Hawaii. (Backyard Beach/Phineas and Ferb’s Hawaiian Vacation) Creating nanobots- The boys make robots that look like them in order to get more projects done. (I, Brobot) Locating Frankenstein’s brain- Ferb dresses as Frankenstein when they build the haunted house to scare the hiccups out of Isabella. (One Good Scare) Finding a Dodo bird- They find a caveman in the Dansville Glacier- something that was thought to be extinct.( Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C) Painting a Continent- They don’t paint a whole continent, but they do paint the Unpainted Desert to help their friend, Jengo. (Oil on Candace) * Support: If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. * Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. * Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Did you know... When the A-Primes in Phineas and Ferb’s Hawaiian Vacation are hit by Dr. D’s devolutioninator, they “evolve” into humans of different ages. However, they all hatched at the same time. * Support: '''Hey I didn't notice that! * '''Support: '''Oh. I didn't notice that. I was too focused on the hotel manager's expression.Doofinc 20:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) * Support: Wow, now I notice that. * '''Oppose: If you do not support this nomination, enter your reason here and sign your name. * Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. 'Did you know...' That Bowling for Soup, the band that sings the theme song, makes a cameo in Phineas and Ferb Quantum Boogaloo. *'Support: '''If you support this nomination, enter your reason for your support and sign your name. *'Oppose: That was just plain obviousDoofinc 20:44, August 2, 2010 (UTC) *'Oppose: '''I don't think it's cameo. *'Comment: If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here.